1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to control of electrical energy and, more particularly, to devices that turn off electrical power for predetermined time intervals.
There are certain areas where the demand for electricity exceeds supply. This results in either xe2x80x9cbrownoutsxe2x80x9d where the AC voltage is reduced or xe2x80x9cblackoutsxe2x80x9d where AC power is interrupted.
California has suffered from numerous blackouts when the demand for electrical energy has exceeded supply. Typically, such blackouts occur for limited periods of time of up to about two hours duration at each location. Then electrical power is restored to that area and another area experiences a blackout. This pattern continues for as long as the demand exceeds the available supply of power.
The name xe2x80x9crolling blackoutsxe2x80x9d has been given to this condition. People who are affected by a rolling blackout experience a sudden, usually without warning, loss of power. As such their computers and other systems are shutdown abruptly. This causes much inconvenience and suffering.
It is desirable to be able to predict where and when such cessation""s of power will occur. It is further desirable to be able to voluntarily comply with such blackouts, thereby lessening the damage that occurs from unexpected blackouts or the negative emotions that arise from unwelcome blackouts.
It is safe to assume that no one wants to lose their electrical power. But sometimes in today""s reality it is going to occur. To be able to voluntarily select when it will occur or to select when it will occur in cooperation with a utility company will lessen such resentment. Furthermore, if those who voluntarily comply by curtailing their electrical power usage at pre-selected times experience lower monthly electrical bills at minimum inconvenience, they may actually like such a system.
While the primary focus is to lessen electrical power usage in residential and commercial locations, even local municipalities stand to benefit if, for example, street lights are cycled off at certain times.
There is another problem that occurs when power is restored and that is that a substantial load is experienced in the previously xe2x80x9cdarkenedxe2x80x9d areas. This is because additional loads come on line over time. For example, air conditioners that were off at the time the blackout occurred are likely to demand electricity for cooling when power is restored. The same is true in the winter for electric heating systems. Refrigerators, hot water heaters, compressors, pumps and the like are all likely to be in an on condition when power is restored.
Therefore, the electrical utility company experiences unusually strong loads during times that power is restored. This, at best, can cause brownouts which, in turn, can damage motors and sensitive electrical or electronic equipment.
It is desirable for both the utility company and for the end user to ensure that power is restored gradually in any given area that is subject to a blackout.
If consumers voluntarily experienced power outages and if the electrical utility companies knew the magnitude and location of these outages, the utility companies could then better manage their electrical supply and demand issues.
During times of decreased supply or increased usage, it is desirable for the utility companies to increase a requirement necessitating power outages. While this increase in the amount of time power is unavailable at any given location itself might not be entirely voluntary, the ability to select optimal times to comply certainly is a new benefit to electrical energy consumers.
An additional benefit of such a system is that a sufficient amount of electrical energy can always be assured for essential critical needs. For example, those areas where there are hospitals, police or fire departments, or other critical operations, there would always be enough power to meet their needs. This would minimize the impact of those times when electrical power demand exceeds power supply.
There is a common condition that all modern homes and businesses have and that is that electrical power is distributed through an electric service center that includes a main circuit breaker and a plurality of branch electrical circuit breakers.
It is therefore desirable to utilize the electrical service distribution center (i.e., the circuit breaker and panel) to further control the use of electrical power in homes and businesses.
Furthermore, with a blackout, all power is lost in a given area. That means the street lights and the stop lights and the emergency clinics and the respirators in the homes of the elderly all cease to operate. It is desirable to target individual homes and businesses for blackouts while keeping essential services operational.
For example, emergency clinics or the infirm that depend on life-assistance or life-support devices could be exempt from blackouts even though the adjoining businesses or neighbors are without power. Such is not possible at present.
The unexpected and indiscriminate cessation of electrical service not only posses an inconvenience to the end user, it may also incur a liability on the part of the electric utility company. If the utility company shuts down electrical power for a given area to lessen demand, they may inadvertently stop the use of a respirator in some person""s home without warning.
This act may well imperil the life of the end user and it may also expose the utility company to litigation where they may have to answer difficult questions as to why didn""t they anticipate this situation and provide notice or warning or why didn""t they shut down some other less-critical area instead? Clearly, utility companies want to avoid indiscriminate and sudden power outages.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an electrical energy control system that can be used with conventional types of circuit breakers to curtail power consumption at predetermined periods of time.
Clearly, such a system would be useful and especially desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Home energy management systems are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,725 to McNamara et al., Oct. 6, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,507 to McNamara et al., Jun. 18, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,320 to Carr et al., Feb. 17, 1987; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,980 to Ward, Sep. 21, 1982.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical energy control system that will shut down power consumption in a house for a predetermined time period.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide an electrical energy control system that will shut down power consumption in a house for a predetermined time period and then restore power.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that will shut down power consumption in a house for a predetermined time period and then restore power progressively.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that will shut down power consumption in a house for a predetermined time period and then restore power one branch circuit at a time.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that will allow end-users of electrical power to cooperate with utility companies to select the most favorable times for interruptions in electrical service.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that can provide an exemption sparing critical or essential users from having to experience power interruptions from fluctuations in supply and demand.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that is adapted to shut down electrical usage when necessary for non-critical or non-essential users while still retaining electrical power availability to those whose needs are critical or whose services are deemed essential.
Still one other object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that is in communication with electrical utility companies (or a monitoring agency) to ensure compliance with mandatory reductions or interruptions in electrical power usage.
Still one further object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that can save money for end-users.
Still one more further object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy control system that can reduce electrical consumption for an end user.
Briefly, an electrical energy control system that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a service panel with a main circuit breaker and a plurality of branch circuit breakers that control the branch circuits. A circuit board is disposed in the service panel that includes a microprocessor and a clock timer and means for turning the main breaker and, preferably also the branch breakers on and off subsequent to the combined needs of the utility power company and an end user of the electrical power. The circuit board preferably also includes means for communicating with the utility company. The end user is able to voluntarily program which of the individual breakers will be shut off and at what times this will occur to voluntarily limit his electrical consumption. If the utility requires mandatory blackouts, the user is able to program those into the circuit board as well or possibly to select a particular time for a total power outage (i.e., a blackout) from a range of possible choices that are offered by the utility company. When power is restored, the microprocessor sequentially turns on the individual breakers over time, thereby lessening the instantaneous load that occurs upon the resumption of service. The utility company, according to a modification, is in direct communication, such as over a telephone line and through a modem, with the microprocessor and can program and initiate power outages by remotely programming the microprocessor. The utility can also poll the microprocessor to verify compliance.